


Cuando llega el verano

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Ninja, POV Regulus Black, Partners in Crime, Partnership, Play Fighting, Professor Regulus Black, Professors, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black Lives, Rituals, Tags Are Fun, What-If, Young Regulus Black
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Las vacaciones debían ser el momento más esperado para todos pero Regulus no pensaba igual. El picante sol de verano significaba entrenar sin descanso hasta convertirse en un guardián apto, incluso si eso significaba dormir menos que sus amigos. Sabía que no sería en vano si después de consagrarse le asignaran un aprendiz y empezara a ser él quien tuviese que planear entrenamientos.
Kudos: 3





	Cuando llega el verano

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).

 _BETA_ : Nea -blackhole- Poulain.

NdA: Es un WI?, donde Regulus no fue mortífago (por ende, no se murió tan joven) y forma parte de una asociación secreta del Mundo Mágico.

 _Profesión:_ Instructor de la Liga (la organización secreta).

* * *

Las vacaciones debían ser el momento más esperado para todos pero Regulus Black no pensaba igual. El picante sol de verano significaba entrenar sin descanso hasta convertirse en un guardián apto, incluso si eso significaba dormir menos que sus amigos. Sabía que no sería en vano si después de consagrarse le asignaran un aprendiz y empezara a ser él quien tuviese que planear entrenamientos y dedicarse a la Liga.

Logró que lo ascendieran cuando terminó Hogwarts. No tardó mucho en tener a dos chicos bajo su tutela y, aunque tardó unas semanas en acostumbrarse a ser el instructor y no el alumno, disfrutó cada segundo que pasaba armando las clases y diseñando formas de ayudar a sus estudiantes, sin dejar de practicar todo lo que tenía que enseñarles.

Regulus no pensó que fuese tan trabajoso dedicarse a ser entrenador de la Liga y participar esporádicamente de las rondas de búsqueda alrededor de la ciudad. Desde el día de su consagración empezó a esperar con ansias a que llegara el verano para poner a prueba los planes que bocetaba:

«Hoy es el día de la selección de armas», pensó acomodándose la corbata frente al espejo. «Espero que si hayan puesto atención cuando hablamos sobre ellas».

Regulus y sus dos aprendices salieron al patio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. El ambiente estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo normal y el cielo despejado era un augurio de buena suerte. Llegaron a la carpa donde ya estaba el jefe de la Liga esperándolos. A Regulus sólo le quedaba sacar la varita de su bolsillo y poner su arma, el _kamayari_ , frente a él.

Terminaron el ritual y los chicos dejaron a solas a Regulus con el jefe:

—Me alegra que hayas decidido unirte profesionalmente a nosotros —murmuró el jefe cerrando el libro que había usado durante la ceremonia.

—Señor Nott, no hay otra cosa que me gustaría más que ser como usted —Regulus suspiró girando el rostro para verlo mejor—, incluso si eso significa ser un ninja toda mi vida.

—Ese es el espíritu. —El jefe se rio colocándole una mano en el hombro—. A este paso terminarás pronto este trabajo y te tocará participar en la seguridad de la casa.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Regulus con una sonrisa—. Y después pasaré a ser quien escoge a los que terminan la academia.

—No vayas tan rápido —susurró Nott entregándole el libro—. Yo aún no me he retirado de mi puesto.

—Es divertido —dijo Regulus bajo la mirada extrañada de su jefe—, esto de enseñar a los más jóvenes.

—Sí, lo es. —Nott esperó un segundo antes de seguir hablando—. Entonces sigue con tu trabajo.

—¡Sí! —Regulus fue hasta donde estaban sus estudiantes—. Se acabó el descanso, vamos.

Entraron a la habitación que más utilizaban para practicar. «Todo está saliendo bien pero me tengo que seguir esforzando, no hay tiempo que perder. Lo lograré. Seré el jefe de la Liga». Y Regulus apagó la luz.

* * *

Fin :)

A ver, un par de cositas:

1) Esta pequeña historia guarda relación con "Entre armas y sombras" (la autopromoción te la estás imaginando).

2) La Liga es una organización secreta de ninjas y Regulus sería considerado un Cancerbero.

3) El arma de Regulus, o sea, el _kamayari_ es una espada de origen japonés que se utilizaba para enganchar cosas... y no digo más, si les interesa, Google puede ser tu mejor amigo.

Y bueno... Espero, como siempre, los crucios, kudos o comentarios.


End file.
